


Spies and Secrets

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Characters listed based on importance, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Freeform, He's really jaded, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to write this character, M/M, Mild Language, POV Hinata Shouyou, Rebellion, Someone is shot, They're All Gay, gay relationships, well here I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou was not in one of the most critical positions of the Natio for nothing.</p><p>AU in which many characters from Karasuno are fighting the dictator state called the Natio. They've infiltrated one of the most hidden camps, with the highest ranking officers, deep in the Amazon Rainforest. These soldiers of the Rebellion understand the importance of the information they are passing to their commanders, but do they realize how dangerous and fragile their situation truly is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> (Ranked on a scale of 1-10 in skills, the roles are spy, soldier, strategist, survivalist, medic, and leader)
> 
> Spy, Soldier, Strategist, Survivalist, Medic, Leader, Sniper  
> Hinata Shouyou 9, 6, 3, 8, 9, 5, 3  
> Sugawara Koushi 10, 7, 9, 6, 8, 8, 3  
> Yachi Hitoka 10, 3, 9, 1, 7, 3, 2  
> Kageyama Tobio 4, 10, 4, 7, 2, 2, 10  
> Yamaguchi Tadashi 7, 6, 5, 8, 6, 6, 1  
> Shimizu Kiyoko 6, 7, 9, 8, 2, 2, 6  
> Sawamura Daichi 6, 8, 10, 5, 4, 10, 5  
> Tsukishima Kei 4, 9, 3, 6, 3, 1, 7  
> Ukai Keishin 1, 9, 10, 6, 4, 10, 6

It was just Hinata, Suga, and their source, rushing forwards through the leaves, not caring if vines smacked their legs or if they were too loud. Bullets had whizzed by them just minutes before.

 

Their reconnaissance and scouting mission had been discovered.

 

Hinata had acted as the medic-in-training and his teacher was Suga. They both had to heal many of their enemies, who would have murdered them - or worse- had they been revealed as enemy spies during one of their shifts.

 

Suga was the main star of the duo. They worked well together, but Sugawara-senpai was special. He was the rebellion’s top spy- no one would suspect the kindhearted chaplain and doctor, ever. But Hinata?

 

Well, Hinata supposed he was rather likable as well. Likable was key. If you weren’t likable, mistakes would be called out in a blink of an eye.

 

But this time there was no mistake.

 

Suga had been passing along the newest supply route information to their contacts in hiding, Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi, Kiyoko Shimizu, Yamaguchi Tadashi, and Tsukishima Kei. Hinata had been treating his favorite patient, Yachi, at the time. She had a residual problem with her arm after it had healed from being shot a few years prior. A sweet girl who no one could hate, who shared his ideals but not his views, evidently.

 

The captain of the group they were spying on ambushed them. Brave Daichi, Hinata’s strong captain, fought his way out of the well-prepared attackers, saving the other man who joined him, Kageyama Tobio. A part of the fighters followed them into the hot, green, leafy maze.

 

The rest took Suga.

 

Hinata had seen them whisk his friend by, planned his speech proclaiming his innocence in his head, and steeled himself for torture. But the hours ticked away.

 

Hinata knew what they must have been doing. He’d seen it before, kept their victims alive while they spit out whatever information their brain could produce under that amount of stress.

 

He had forced them to drink the painkillers, had to be brutal or the officers would have seen right through him. The officer’s thought it would increase the pain.

 

It was his own special concoction, made to ease them away from reality, letting their damaged mouths and hands wish words toward the officers. When they got nothing from their prisoners, Hinata was glad he had done what he could for the poor people.

 

The commander of his unit would have told him to stay, maintain his cover.

 

No, Ukai would have told him to get out of that mess, inform his teammates, cobble together a feasible rescue plan.

 

But Ukai wasn’t here. And Shouyou knew far too well what would happen in a few hours. He would be called and killed or called and be pressured into aiding the death of his one friend he could be honest with in this camp.

 

And so the energetic medic-in-training transformed.

 

He snuck into the officer’s torture chamber, closing the door behind him. Finding this empty and reasonably clean, he worried even more. There would not be a more appropriate place to take a spy of such note, unless there was a secret room. Knowing the men he was dealing with, Hinata couldn’t see them being unthorough or forgetting to, say, soundproof a room where they would hold an important prisoner who needed special attention.

 

But Hinata was born under a lucky star, or so it seemed.

 

Soundproof, the walls were. But the low ceiling vibrated slightly under his touch: footsteps. All he had to do was come up with a plan to break into the room, rescue his friend, and escape the camp, he would be good.

 

A creaking sound was heard in the room opposite, like the ladder from Hinata’s childhood home’s attic. The softest of soft paddings could be heard through the wall; most civilians could not have heard them, but Hinata Shouyou was not in one of the most critical positions of the Natio for nothing.

 

Whoever it was began to push the door and Hinata positioned himself carefully- his speed was his main advantage, and he’d have to take whomever this was down quickly and quietly.

 

Hinata grabbed the person, pushing them onto their knees and against the wall. He pressed his knee into their back and whispered into their ear, “I have a knife. Come quietly and don’t speak.”

 

Hinata didn’t have a knife but the person didn’t need to know that. Shouyou blew their silver hair out of his face, having leaned too close to them to make his threat be heard.

 

Wait. Silver hair.

 

The man beneath him started chuckling quietly. Hinata backed off quickly, then rushed forward and pulled Suga -who else would it be?- to his feet.

 

“Oh my god- Suga, are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did I hurt you?” Shouyou whispered frantically, giving the other spy a once over.

 

“Of course they didn’t, silly. They are incapacitated upstairs and told no one to bother them before they were finished with me. I had to make noise for the past few hours, otherwise the servants in the house would have become suspicious. They’re on their break right now, as you surely know.” 

 

Suga laughed and breathed out a little. 

 

“I was so worried they had sent someone else to get you, which was why I was coming in this room. It seems you had the same idea, no? Let’s move out of here.”

 

As always, the older agent had assessed the situation swiftly and accurately. Hinata shouldn’t be surprised anymore, so he merely nodded.

 

“There is one thing- your patient, Yachi? She’s Kiyoko’s resource, she’s the one who got us inside the camp.”

 

Hinata’s head was spinning. Yachi? The sweet child who was so easily stressed and mumbled and was in need of physical therapy?

 

“Then of course we’re getting her, Suga. We can discuss this later. But how are we getting out?”

 

“Hinata, trust me on this one. Or, rather, trust Yachi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! Please give constructive criticism, I will probably revise this a few times. 5-6 chapters long, I have most of them started. I'll try to update consistently (or at least frequently!)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: shosta-bro-vich-is-my-name  
> Follow this lovely author on tumblr: violinist-tsukki  
> And her account on AO3: hannahkannao  
> Thank you so much, once again!!


End file.
